Side Stories
by mmh2014
Summary: Jordyn's adventures with the Autobots behind the scenes of the original story line! A series of one shots following in between chapters of An Unexpected Family! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Transformers Prime! All I own is my OC's! Rated T just to be safe. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place between the episodes Scrapheap and Con Job (Chapter 9 & Future chapter 10)**

Chapter 1: Accidents Happen

All Start Gym:

"Come on girls! Competition is in three days! 5 6 7 8!" I yelled to my team as they were currently doing a floor routine. We have a competition in Las Vegas in the next three days and I want the team to do well. The only reason I yell at them is because I know they're good, but I don't want them to get all big headed and cost us the competition.

"Geez relax Jordyn! We're doing our best here and the girls are doing very well!" My friend and Co-Captain Emily told me.

I turned to her to look at her and sighed, "I know, I know! It's just that I'm kind of tense right now."

Emily just smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go work on you balance beam routine for the solo competition? I'll handle the girls for you!"

I just smiled at her and said, "Alright just make sure the girls stay on task please?" Emily then gave me a thumbs up and went over to the girls.

I then headed towards the balance beam to practice my routine and stretched a little before getting on. When I got up there I wiped the dust from hands onto my legs and began my routine. I've practiced this routine it seems like a million times. Flip after flip, keep your balance, keep your hands and feet balanced I kept telling myself. I got most of the routine down except for one part that is challenging because it's a flip that makes you go high up in the air and land with only one foot on the beam. I've only tried a few times nearly falling each time and I thought I would try and practice it again. I took my stance and got the momentum I needed and jumped up as high as I could. When I was in the air, I knew I didn't have it because I wasn't in the right position to land on the beam. Next thing I knew I came down with a lot of force slamming my ankle and toes on the beam. An earsplitting crack rang out through the gym and then it was dead silence until Emily came running up to me as I was grabbing my foot.

"Oh my gosh Jordyn what did you break?" She said frantically to me.

"I think my ankle and a few toes possibly."I said to as calmly as I could even though I was in some serious pain.

"Someone help me get her to my car so I can get her to the hospital! Annabelle you're in charge until I get back." Emily ordered as she helped me up with some help from one the other girls Sarah.

As soon as I got into Em's car, we immediately went to the hospital. The hospital! Oh no mom's gonna freak! Emily and I sat there in complete silence until we got to there.

Jasper Medical Center:

Emily and I walked into the hospital, well in my case I hobbled. That's when we saw my mom and she looked at me with a look shock on her face, but quickly recovered and rushed over to me.

"Jordyn sweetie what happened?" Mama asked me while examining my right foot.

Emily answered for me, "She was doing an advanced flip on the balance beam and overshot her landing and slammed her ankle on the balance beam coming down."

"Jordyn honey you have to be more careful and think before doing a flip you're not comfortable with." Mama said looking at me with worry on her face.

"Mama it's alright accidents happen especially in gymnastics you know that! Besides it doesn't hurt that much anyways!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Well we should get you examined and X-Rayed now!" Mama said directing me to a room and she turned to Emily. "Thank you Emily for bringing her here!" She said sincerely.

"No problem June. Anything for my best friend." Emily said smiling as she went to sit down.

To say the least I hate sitting in the examination room, waiting to hear the amount damage I did to my foot. Mama and I sat in relative silence for awhile not wanting to speak and make the situation more tense than it already is. While looking at my wrapped up foot and ankle I kept thinking on how I ruined everyone's chances at competition and for the fact that I tried a flip that I wasn't ready for. Stupid move on my part I have to say. Hopefully I won't be out for too long and I can get back to competing with the team. As we kept sitting there for what seems like forever a thought came to my mind, how is Jack, Arcee and everyone at base gonna react to this? If Arcee flipped out over the burns I had on my hands, she'll blow a fuse for sure when she sees my foot. I was brought out of my thoughts to the sound of the door opening.

"Hello there Jordyn. How are you feeling?" The doctor said to me as he sat down looking over my foot.

As much as I wanted to sarcastically tell him everything is just plain dandy, I just said politely, "I'm fine! Thank you."

The doctor then put up my X-Rays and said, "Well Jordyn it seems like you broke three of your toes and your ankle as well."

Mama then asked, "How long will Jordyn's injury last?" Knowing that I was anxious to find out the answer.

"By looking at her X-Rays I would say about…six to eight weeks at most. I'm sure you'll heal faster than eight weeks since you are athletic person, but Jordyn I want you to keep it wrapped up tightly and wear this boot until it heals properly." He explained to me in a serious tone of voice.

I then looked up to him, "So no crutches?" I asked him hoping I wouldn't be that crippled.

The doctor then laughed and said, "No not for this kind of injury."

"Well that's a relief! I really hate using crutches!" I said laughing slightly.

"I'm sure you do Jordyn. Now I want you to go home and prop your foot up with some ice to reduce the swelling, but every so often you can get up and walk around on it for short amount of times. Well I hope to see you again in two weeks for a check up on your foot." The doctor said to me as he helped me up off the table.

Moments later Mama and I walked down the hall to the waiting room area and were surprised to see Emily still there. Emily saw us and then got up to walk over to us, anxious to hear what the doctor said to me. I then told her what was broken and about how it would take six to eight weeks for me to get back to normal. She wasn't shocked to hear this, but a little sad to hear that I'll be out for awhile.

"Well Jordyn you need to get home. I'll just tell my boss that I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off." Mama said while looking at me and Emily.

Emily then spoke up, "Hey don't worry about that, I'll take her home! It's not a big deal."

"Yeah mom Emily can take me home so don't worry about taking the rest of the night off! I'll just see you in the morning." I said convincingly to her.

"Oh alright as long as you do what the doctor told you to do when you get home! I'll see you in the morning!" Mama said while giving me a hug.

"Thank you Mama! Love you and I'll see you in the morning!" I said while we separated from the hug and she went back to work.

Emily and I then went to the parking lot and got into her car and took off to my house.

Darby House: 

After about ten minutes we reached my house and Emily pulled up into the driveway. We sat there in silence for moment and then I said, "I just want to say I'm sorry for doing that flip! I knew I wasn't ready but I did it anyways and cost the team one member-!"

"Jordyn calm down it's not as bad as it seems and trust me we'll be fine for competition! I don't want to hear any buts from you because you have trained us well and we are ready for competition! I'll take care of the team while you rest for the time being! We'll miss you when you're gone so don't hesitate to come visit us!" Emily said to me with a smile and hugged me. "Do you need any help getting out of the car Jordyn?"

"No I'm fine! I'm not that crippled you know! I'll see you later Em and tell the girls that I will be back soon!" I said with a smile on my face as I shut the door.

I then went into the garage to drop off my bag and thank goodness Arcee wasn't there. But in the back of my mind Arcee and the others will be wondering where I am and why I'm not there at base. Ugh there was no way of avoiding them so I decided to call Jack who was currently at base with the others.

I got my phone from my pocket and dialed Jack's number. The phone rang for a few seconds until Jack picked up, _"Hey Jordyn! How's it going?" _

"Hey Jack and not much really I just got dropped off at home by Emily so can you get Ratchet to Groundbridge me to base please. Oh and one more thing don't freak out when I come through the bridge either." I said in warning to him.

"_Sure thing Jordyn, but why would I freak out? What happened?" _Jack asked in confusion.

I just sighed and said, "You'll see when I get to base." I then hung up as a Groundbridge came into my garage. I then hesitantly walked through the bridge, leaving our garage empty.

Autobot Base:

As I was walking through the bridge I was greeted by everyone who didn't notice my foot yyet, but as soon as they looked further down at my feet the dam broke.

Jack and Arcee then came rushing up to me, **"Jordyn what in the world happened to your foot?" **They both said with worry in their voice.

"Yeah seriously what happened are you ok?" Raf asked me with a worried look on his face.

Miko then decided to ask, "Did you get in a fight or something and didn't tell me?"

Optimus's voice then appeared, "Let Jordyn explain what happened without bombarding her with so many questions and assumptions." That seemed to shut everyone up as I took a deep breath to begin explaining.

"I was practicing my routine for the balance beam to get ready for competition in three days when I tried to do a very hard flip and overshot my landing. I then slammed my foot and ankle against the balance beam really hard while coming down. I broke my ankle and three of my toes in the process so that's why I'm wearing this boot." I finished as I looked up at the bots.

Arcee then knelt beside me, "Does it hurt really bad?"She asked with concern evident in her voice and on her face.

"It did at first, but right now not too much! Nothing to worry about I'll be fine!" I said trying to calm her down.

Jack then came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "So how long until it heals?" Jack asked me while looking at my foot.

"The doctor said six to eight weeks, but it may not be even that long since I'm an athletic person." I said with a disappointed look on my face.

"So that means you can't go out for rides for awhile huh?" Arcee said in sadness and disappointment.

I just sighed, "Not for the whole eight weeks! Just for the next week until everything calms down and then I can go back riding again." I said with a smile trying to cheer Arcee up.

Arcee then got a smile on her face, "Alright I can take a week! Sounds reasonable! Once your allowed to ride again, I promise to take you riding through the mountains!" Arcee then said to me with a determined look on her face.

"Looking forward to it Arcee! So who will take me to school in the mornings and to base afterwards?" I asked looking at all of the bots.

"Dude Bulkhead and I will totally pick you up! Right Bulk?"Miko said excitedly to me while punching my shoulder.

"Of course we will! Don't worry Jordyn I'll be your ride for the next week!" Bulkhead said as he smiled at me.

I in turned smiled as him and said, "Thanks Bulk! I appreciate it!"

"But that doesn't mean you go off speeding to Primus knows what speed because I want Jordyn to go to school and the base in one piece understand? Because if you don't Bulkhead so help me I will make you wish that you were being eaten by scraplets again!" Arcee threatened Bulkhead while he took a step back.

"Easy Arcee! Bulkhead won't let anything happen to me." I said reassuring her that I'm going to be fine.

Arcee then looked at me, "I know he won't, but you know how I can get sometimes." She said with a smile.

I just smiled back at her when Ratchet decided to enter the conversation, "I may not know much about human medicine, but aren't you suppose to keep your foot elevated when it's broken during the first few days?"

"Oh right yeah I am! I was going to do that when I got home, but I came here to tell you guys what happen so you wouldn't have to worry." I explained as I remember what the doctor told me.

Optimus then looked down at me and said, "We appreciate you telling us Jordyn! So if there is anything that you need help with don't hesitate to ask any of us. "I just smiled at what he said in appreciation.

"So let's get you off your foot!" Arcee said as she picked me up and carried me to the couch and gently set me down. Jack, Miko, and Raf then followed grabbing a pillow to elevate my foot with.

"Guys I appreciate that your helping me and all, but it's not necessary I can handle it." I said to them humbly.

Jack then smiled and said, "Your always so stubborn Jordyn, but this time you need to relax and let us take care of you for a few days alright no arguments!"

I just sighed and said, "Alright fine I give up!" Jack then got ice from the human size freezer and put it on my ankle to reduce the swelling.

Miko then came up to me and said, "So can I call you cripple?" She then started snickering and waiting for my reaction.

"Not unless you want to spend you sixteenth birthday in a boot like mine!" I said to her and she immediately stopped snickering. I then started to laugh at Miko's facial expression and everybody else started to laugh as well. Miko then started to pout, but eventually gave up and started laughing with us. I then thought to myself that even though I can't do gymnastics for awhile, but at least I have the Autobots and Jack, Miko, and Raf to cheer me up for the next two months. Maybe it won't be so bad after all!

**Well there you go my first chapter of many to come for this section of stories. I will continue to write more stories like this because I wanted to add more to my other story "An Unexpected Family." So please read and review. So until next chapter peace out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place between the episodes Con Job and Convoy (Chapter 10 and future chapter 11)**

Chapter 2: Temperature Issues

Darby House:

Ugh winter sucks when it arrives in Jasper, Nevada and to think we live in the desert goodness sakes! I just want to slap any person who says that the desert never gets cold in the winter. The temperature here has been at a record low of a whooping 20 degrees and hasn't risen all week long! I normally don't complain, but man it is freezing and it's very miserable to deal with and we are not the only ones who hate dealing with it. The Autobots do not take kindly to this weather either especially Arcee and Optimus who in turn had their fair share of cold weather when they went to the Arctic. Thank goodness Agent Fowler allowed the Autobots to run the heater at the base so they won't freeze to death and also make it comfortable for us kids. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone going off and it was no surprise to see who was calling.

"Hey Arcee w-w-w-what's u-u-u-up?" I said trying to sound casual even though my teeth were chattering.

Arcee then laughed at the sound of my teeth and said, _"I can hear you teeth chattering, still trying to get warm I take it. Anyways I just wanted you guys to know that I'm having Ratchet bridge you guys to base since its too cold for me to get you."_

"Yeah our h-h-h-heater here needs to be r-r-r-repaired soon because I tired of having to d-d-d-defrost my sister every m-m-m-morning!" I said irritated and I can hear Arcee laugh as I continued. "Anyways that'll be g-g-g-great and I'll go get J-J-Jack so we can go! Oh and make sure you have the h-h-h-heater running extra high because I can b-b-b-barely feel my h-h-h-hands!"

Arcee then laughed and said, _"Alright the bridge will be here in a few minutes and trust me we have the heater going as high as we can get it! I'll see you two in a few minutes!"_

Arcee then hung up as I called Jack, "Jack come on its time to go! Arcee is getting Ratchet to bridge us to base!" I shouted to him while I stood near the fireplace and thank goodness no one else is home right now! I then put the fire out before I went towards the garage.

"Alright Jordyn I'm coming! Sheesh its cold out here!" Jack said as we entered the garage with a bridge there waiting for us.

"Well it w-w-w-won't be for long J-J-Jack! The h-h-h-heater is going at the base!" I said trying to control my chattering teeth, but seriously failing.

Both of us then entered the bridge on our way to hopefully a much warmer place than our house! It's a good thing that the base's heater will probably never break and if it does Ratchet will be able to fix it!

Autobot Base:

"**Ah much better!"**Jack and I said in relief as we entered the warm base and out of our cold house.

Arcee then came up to us and said, "Yeah sorry I didn't come to pick you guys up! I really didn't want you two turning into icicles before we got to base!"

"Oh it's no problem Arcee! We understand!" Jack said smiling slightly at our guardian.

I then looked up to Arcee and said, "Yeah I really didn't want to be a Jordyncicle! My hands are finally thawing out from being in my house! Sheesh I really wish that they would fix the heat!" I shivered a little bit after thinking how cold it is in the house.

"Well at least we have the fireplace to keep us warm until someone can fix it!" Jack said in reassurance.

Arcee then let out a smile, "Well I'm glad that you guys are managing to keep warm! Although you can stay here if it gets too cold at your house." Arcee offered to the both of us and we just nodded our head in agreement.

Jack and I were the first ones there at base so it was quiet for a little bit since Raf or Miko weren't here yet. So Jack and I just went to go play video games until everyone got here. About ten minutes later I heard the sound of engines roaring through the base as Bulkhead and Bumblebee made their entrance. Jack and I saw Miko and Raf get out and I could tell they were as cold as Jack and I are because they are shivering like crazy!

"Wow its getting colder and colder out there! I thought that Miko was going to be blown over by the wind out there when she was walking out of her house to meet me!" Bulkhead said as he looked down at the now defrosted and windblown Miko.

"Dude it's freezing out there! And the wind has never liked me!" Miko said while trying to rub some warmth in her arms and fix her hair.

Raf then just nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah I thought for certain that Bee was going to have to catch me because I almost blew away! And not to mention defrost me when I got here!"

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought whenever I saw Jordyn and Jack walk into the base!" Arcee said in amusement as she looked towards us.

Jack and I managed to make our way down to the others when I said, "Well at least you guys have the heat working in your houses because ours broke! Ugh I've been a popsicle all day!"

Jack then laughed and said, "Well you were turning the color of one that's for sure!" I just gave him a look and he stopped laughing, but he still smiled.

"Well at least the heat here is going and hopefully it won't go out or else we all will turn into popsicles!" I said shivering at the thought of having no heat again.

Ratchet then decided to enter the conversation, "Puh-leez! I've modified the base's heating system to where it will take a lot to make it go out!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

"Well if you modified it as well as you modified our school projects then we are all doomed!" Miko said remembering our disastrous science projects.

I just smiled and said,"Aw come on Miko give Ratchet some credit at least he tried to help us!" Ratchet gave me a slight smile and turned back to the monitors.

"Whatever! I'm just glad that I'm finally warm!" Miko said as turned away from me and went to sit on the couch.

Raf then came up to me and Jack, "Hey you guys want to play this new racing game I got?" Raf asked us both.

"Sure Raf as long as Miko doesn't cheat on this game too!" Jack said with a smile as we all head up to where Miko was.

"I don't cheat Jack! You know that!" Miko said a little bit insulted while the rest of us just nodded our head in agreement.

Arcee then smiled as she said, "No Miko doesn't cheat she is just competitive!" Arcee then walked over to us and was joined by the others to come and watch us play.

"You got that right Arcee! I remember how Miko would always try to beat every kid in our music class at playing guitar and when she lost to this one kid…oh it was not pretty!" I said laughing a little at the memory.

Miko then gave me a look, "Well he shouldn't have gotten a better grade than me! I played a lot better than him and don't you even lie Jordyn!" She said daring me to say anything different.

"I'm not saying that you are wrong Miko…but did you really have to chase him around with your guitar down the hallway?" I asked her while giving her a 'really' look.

Bulkhead then let out a laugh and said, "Ha! Miko you really did that?" Miko just smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"I remember that day! I kept hearing Miko yell down the hallway as Jordyn was yelling at her to stop isn't that right?" Jack asked while laughing at the memory.

"Well I did manage to get her to stop after she had the poor kid in a headlock! Sheesh Miko you're lucky that I got you out of being expelled!" I said a little frustrated, but I was still smiling.

Miko just smiled at me and said, "Yeah you totally saved my ass that day! I still got detention though, but it was better than being expelled!"

"It seems like Jordyn has always had your back huh Miko?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at Miko and me.

Miko then punched me in the shoulder and said, "Yeah that's what besties are for right Jordyn?"

"Right Miko! Hey is it getting a little bit cold in here?" I asked while rubbing the goose bumps on my arms.

Jack then nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah now come to think of it! It is getting pretty cold in here!" Jack said pulling his jacket a little more snug.

"Ah blasted Earth tech! The heater just went out!" Ratchet said as he was furiously typing away at the keyboard.

Miko then came up to me and said, "See what did I tell you!" I just gave her a look and turned back to the monitors.

"So is there any way to fix it Ratchet?" I asked now starting to feel cold again.

Ratchet just turned to me and said, "I'm trying everything I can, but nothing is working!"

"Maybe there is a problem in the ventilation shaft! From what I can see is that we might have blown a fuse." Raf said as he was studying the specs on his laptop.

Ratchet then turned back to the monitors and said, "That could be a possibility! But the only way to reach the box is to actually go up in the ventilation shaft and replace the switch!"

"Ok first of all why is there a fuse box up there in the shaft and second who exactly is going up in there to fix it?" Jack asked while looking up at Ratchet.

"Well when I was rerouting the shafts to make room for the monitor I accidentally placed the shafts over the fuse box and never thought that I would ever need it. And if we were to be able to fix it then one of you four would have to crawl in there to fix it." Ratchet explained as he pointed to us kids.

Arcee then walked up to Ratchet, "Ratchet are you crazy? Optimus would blow a fuse if we let the kids crawl up in there! And if they get hurt in the process because of your idea, Optimus isn't going to be the only one to have your metal hide!"

"Optimus isn't even here right now Arcee! He's on an Energon run for the time being. And the kids won't get hurt either! It's perfectly safe up there!" Ratchet said trying to calm down the fuming Arcee.

"It better be Ratchet! So where exactly are they going to be able to get into the shaft?" Arcee asked curiously.

Ratchet then looked at a nearby wall and said, "Right over there is the entrance to the shaft. One of you should be able to fit in there!"

All of us kids then went over to the ventilation shaft entrance and got a good look at it and then Jack said, "Um the entrance is too small for me to fit into."

"Yeah your right Jack it is too small for you and I can't go because I have to be the one that guides whoever goes in there!" Raf said motioning to his laptop.

Bulkhead then looked at me and Miko, "Well it looks like it up to you two!" Bulkhead said as he was pointing at us.

"Sure thing I'll go!" Miko then got a good look at the entrance. "Umm actually I'm not any good with all of that electrical mumbo jumbo and plus I'm not that flexible to do it! So I guess that leaves only one person…" She said while everyone looked at me.

With everyone looking at me and I knew there wasn't any way around it and I just sighed, "Oh great….ok fine I'll go up in there and fix it!"

"Here's everything you'll need to go up there and fix it!" Raf said while handing me all the equipment needed to handle this mission: a flashlight, a screwdriver, and a new switch.

Arcee then came up to me and said, "Good luck kiddo!" I just smiled at her and headed into the shaft.

"Send the crippled girl up to fix the fuse! Thanks a lot Miko! Why couldn't you for once just try to have my back?" I mumbled to myself once I was in the shaft.

'It's a good thing that I brought a flashlight with me because it is dark in here not to mention freezing! Ugh I'm just giving up on trying to get warm today!' I thought to myself as I made my way further into the shaft.

I was crawling along the shaft when I heard my phone start to ring. I scrambled to my back pocket as best as I could and somehow managed to get it. I look at it for a moment and then pressed the answer button.

"Hey miss me already guys?" I asked while laughing slightly even though it was miserable up here.

I heard everyone except for Ratchet laugh slightly and then I heard Miko's voice shout, "_Dude what is it like up there?" _

"Umm to tell you the truth it's very dark and cold, so nothing that interesting." I said while shivering.

I then heard Raf's voice, _"Ok Jordyn I can see your cell's signal in the shaft so I can direct you were you need to go."_

"Alright Raf lead the way!" I said my voice sounding a little too enthusiastic then I intended it to be.

"_Alright Jordyn listen carefully in about a few more feet you should take a right and then another left to reach the fuse box!" _Raf instructed me as I kept crawling straight and then took a right.

"Ok Raf how much further until I turn to the left?" I asked while crawling on my knees which were becoming sore.

"_Just a few more feet Jordyn and then you'll reach the box, but then you'll have to go through the fan that is blocking the way! It should be big enough for you to fit!" _Raf said reassuringly to me as I turned to the left only to find something very interesting.

"Um guys I just gotta tell you something." I said a little bit irritated at what was standing in my way.

"_What is it Jordyn?" _Arcee voice came over the phone.

I just sat there and sighed, "Well the fan is big enough for me to go through, but I'm not exactly going to go through it when the fan is actually on!"

"_What you've got to be kidding me!" _Ratchet said in disbelief to me and to say the least I was getting a little annoyed right now.

"No I'm not kidding Ratchet! It's really on! So is there any way to turn it off because I really don't want to be sliced ham here!" I said while looking at the fan blades.

"_Rafael can you shut off the fan blades?" _Ratchet asked him and I could hear the typing of the keyboard and then the fan shut off.

"Thank you Raf!" I said a little bit happier at the fact that I now can fix the fuse and leave this blasted ventilation shaft.

"_You're welcome Jordyn! So all you need to do with the fuse is unscrew the burnt out switch and attach the new one!" _Raf said instructively as I replaced the burnt out switch.

I just smiled and said, "There we go all fixed up! Now I can get out of here! You see Arcee nothing to worry about! Optimus isn't going to know I was up here!"

Just as I said that I then heard the familiar sound of an engine and I knew that I spoke too soon as Optimus arrived back at the base. I then quietly tried to crawl to the entrance hoping the bots would distract him while I got out. I then heard everyone greet him nervously and by the sound of Optimus's voice that he knew already that something was up.

"_Is something wrong? And where is Jordyn?"_ Optimus asked curiously to the others as I was listening through my phone.

Jack then decided to speak up, "Oh the heat just went out and Jordyn went to go fix it." He said calmly.

"So where exactly did she go to fix it?" Optimus asked his team who didn't dare to speak, but didn't need to as I came barreling out of the shaft and rolling onto the floor.

"Dang it! I forgot that there was a drop off there! Oh hey Optimus!" I said trying to sound casual.

Optimus then gave me a look of worry and turned back to the others and said, "Do any of you have any explanation as to why Jordyn fell from the ventilation shaft?"

I managed to pick myself back up and said, "Don't be mad Optimus! We were only trying to fix the heat and the only way to do it was to crawl up in the shaft. I was the most flexible and smallest since Miko freaked out a little bit about going up in there so I went in there for her. I managed to fix what was wrong with their help and guidance. So don't be mad at them! We didn't mean to do this without your permission."

Optimus then looked around at all of us and sighed, "I understand and I'm just glad that nobody got hurt in the process, but do not send anyone else up there without my permission is that understood?" He asked us in a calm yet stern voice.

We all nodded our head in agreement and said, **"Understood!"** Optimus just nodded his head and went to the monitors to talk to Ratchet about his latest Energon run. Everyone else just came up to me and smiled and I was confused.

"Why are you guys smiling like that? All I did was fix the heat!" I said in a calm tone of voice. Then all of a sudden Jack, Miko, and Raf gave me a hug despite my confusion.

"It's not just that Jordyn!" Arcee said smiling at me while everyone broke free from hugging me.

I just looked at them and asked, "Then what is it?" Miko the punched my shoulder and started to laugh.

"Dude you just saved all of us from getting in trouble!" Miko said while smiling as I was rubbing my shoulder.

I just looked at them and smiled, "Hey I always have your backs no matter what! That's what family is for right?" I said as I watched as they all looked at me a little bit surprised at the word family, but then smiled at the thought.

"Right Jordyn!" Jack said as he sat next to me on the couch as the others joined in. I was about to say something else, but all of a sudden I let out a big sneeze.

Arcee just laughed and said, "Well I think that the cold finally caught up with you Jordyn!" I just smiled at her and sneezed again.

I ended up getting a cold the next day from being in that ventilation shaft for too long and to say the least it wasn't fun at all. My cold lasted for a week and it was really hard to catch up on the work I missed for school, but it wasn't too bad though since I had my "family" take care of me throughout the time I had a cold. To me it seems like all of us had each others backs in one way or another.

**Well there you go another chapter! Sorry it took awhile to update! I'm trying to write each chapter of after every new chapter for my other story. I also want to say thank for the reviews and like always keep reading and reviewing. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takes place between Convoy and Deus Ex Machina (Chapter 11 and Future Chapter 12)**

Chapter 3: A Healing Hand

Darby House (Early Morning): 

Yesterday was exciting and yet frustrating all at the same time. We were helping Agent Fowler transport a device that was not only explosive, it was radioactive. To say the least it wasn't the most comfortable road trip I've been on yet Optimus thought it would do me some good if I went with them. Anyways during the whole trip we were met by a terrorist organization group called MECH that wanted the device and then the cons showed up to add more frustration to the trip. The mission was successful despite all the complications, but the real thing that frustrated me was how weird Optimus and Arcee were acting around me. After I so called 'healed' them, they've been acting real strange around me. As soon as we got back to base, Optimus immediately told Ratchet to take numerous scans of me to see if there was something off about me. I was not happy to say the least because I was exhausted from the road trip and for the fact I was getting strange looks from everyone except for Jack, Arcee, and Optimus. After the scan was completed we were allowed to go home much to my relief. As soon as we got home I took a shower and immediately crashed afterwards. Normally I don't sleep well, but this time I was until my phone went off and was surprised to see that base was calling me.

"Guys is there something wrong? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" I said sleepily yet curiously at the early morning phone call.

"I apologies for waking you Jordyn, but Ratchet just finished analyzing your scans and found something that we need to discuss immediately." Optimus explained to me in urgency

With that announcement I finally woke up from my sleepy daze, "What is it?" I said a little confused as I was getting my boot on for my bad foot and putting on my shoe for my other foot, but still in my pj's.

"You're just going have to come here and see for yourself Jordyn. Its' kind of hard to explain without you here." Arcee explained to me much to my confusion, but she continued. "We'll bridge you here!"

"Alright I'm ready when you guys are!" I said still a little confused as I hung up the phone and ran through the bridge that appeared in my room.

Autobot Base (Early Morning):

As I walked into the base I noticed that Agent Fowler was there with the bots and it confused me more. The bridge then shut off behind me and all of the bots surrounded me with happy looks on their faces.

"So what do you guys want to discuss with me?" I said through a yawn still very confused as to why I was called here at three in the morning.

Optimus then came up to me, "Ratchet was going through the scan he took of you yesterday and discovered that you have an ability that could help all of us in this war." He said getting straight to the point.

"An ability? What do you mean?" I said a little frustrated and confused at the same time and the other bots kept smiling at me and then it hit me. "This is about what happened yesterday isn't it? You really think that I have a healing ability?"

Ratchet then came up to me, "Indeed you do Jordyn! When I was analyzing your scan I found something in your genes that gives you the ability to heal and restore energy to Cybertronians by just touching them. There's some type of field that you can produce around your hands that can heal a downed bot in minutes even seconds depending on how extensive the injuries are. You may as well be able to put more Energon into our systems!" He then explained while showing me the scans he took earlier.

"You got all of that from looking at scans? And how long do you think she's had this ability?" Arcee asked a little skeptical to Ratchet's explanations.

Ratchet then just sighed and said, "Majority of it yes, but the rest is just a theory! Most likely she was born with it. Who knows what she can do with this unknown ability!"

As the bots continued to discuss Ratchet's theory, I had time to think to myself about this recent development. At first I wanted to deny all of this, but after what Ratchet said and the scans staring at me straight in the face, it was kind of hard to avoid it. All this time I had an ability that I didn't know of and now it started to show up? That's what is really confusing me as of this moment and I wanted to know why. I then looked up at the bots who were still discussing possible theories and decided to interrupt them.

"Hey Ratchet I want to know something!" I then said as the room got quiet and Ratchet nodded his head for me to continue. "If I've had this ability since I was born, why is it now deciding to show up?" I asked very curiously as I came up to him.

Ratchet held his hand up to his chin to think for a moment and then replied, "My guess is that it has been dormant inside of you for the longest time and was awakened when you met us. There isn't an exact explanation as to why it did Jordyn, but for now that's our best bet."

"Well that would explain as to why Prime recovered so quickly yesterday." Agent Fowler finally said as he came down the stairs closer to us.

"Indeed Agent Fowler." Optimus then said in agreement and then turned to me with a smile and I just looked down instead in sadness,

"I'm glad that I have this ability and all, but how will Jack, Miko, or Raf react to this? I mean Jack already has an idea, but I fear that everyone is going to treat me different than I was before! I...I..." I said as my voice started to trail off and now I felt really tired.

Arcee then came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Jordyn it's okay we won't treat any different than you were before all of this happened and the others will understand. Don't worry about it!" She then said in reassurance as she smiled at me.

I then started to feel better and said, "Yeah I guess your right! Besides Miko would think it's awesome that I have this ability, but I willing to bet there will be so many questions coming from her mouth right Bulk?" I then turned to look at the big green bot as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah Miko will probably shoot out more questions than you can answer!" Bulkhead said with a laugh and then I heard Bumblebee beep something that I couldn't understand so I turned to Arcee.

"Bee said that Raf will accept you for who you are and he'll be curious and want to know more about your ability." Arcee said with a smile and Bumblebee gave me a thumbs up.

I then smiled feeling more confident than I was before and said, "Well I can say that you guys finally have an advantage over the cons that they'll never gain."

Optimus then came up to me and said, "You are right Jordyn however the Decepticons must never know about what you can do or they will come after you. Also they will come after Jack, Miko, and Rafael thinking they might have an ability as well."

I then nodded my head in agreement and so did the bots, but then the early hour really hit me as I yawned really loud. The bots then looked at me and Ratchet headed towards the Groundbridge to send me home.

"Looks like it's time for you to go back to sleep kiddo." Arcee then said with a laugh as I gave her a tired smile.

"Yeah I guess it is and oh before I go I want to tell you something! Please do not tell Jack, Miko, or Raf about this because I want to be the one to tell them." I then said in a serious yet tired tone of voice.

The bots all nodded their heads in understanding and I walked through the bridge back to my house. As I laid down back to sleep I kept thinking of all what was discussed at base. Could I really help the bots now that I have an healing ability? I smiled at the thought, but then went back to what Optimus said about the possibility about the cons finding out what I have. They could come after everyone I care about and I will try as best I can to keep the secret. For now the hardest part will be telling my brother and my friends that I have a strange healing ability. This will be fun for sure!

Darby House: 

I woke up a few hours later after returning back from the base and to say the least I was tired. Jack noticed immediately there was something wrong with me, but didn't question until I got something to eat. I'm kind of afraid to tell him about what happened last night, but then I repeated Arcee's words from last night in my head over and over again. Eventually I became confidant enough to finally tell Jack about the recent development. I decided to tell him when we were waiting in the garage for Arcee to come get us.

"Hey Jack…I need to tell you something." I said my voice still tired from last night while Jack looked from the window in the garage and straight at me.

"What is it Jordyn?" Jack asked a little confused, but waited patiently as I was trying to regain my confidence to tell him.

I then took a deep breath, "Before I tell you please don't freak out okay?" I said in warning as Jack nodded his head and allowed me to continue. "Well you know how yesterday that Arcee and Optimus thought I helped them recover when they were down and I thought they were crazy? On the contrary they weren't crazy its actually true!"

"Wait you mean that you actually did help them recover?" Jack asked curiously while I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes I did! The reason why I am tired is that the bots told me to come to base around three this morning because they discovered that I have a healing ability. They don't know how it happened, but they suspect that I've had this ability since I was born. So I guess they were right and I was wrong about it! Jack please don't freak out! I barely had the confidence to tell you!" I said as calmly as I could, waiting for his reaction and it surprised me when he started to laugh.

Jack laughter calmed down after I gave him a look and he said, "Now why would I freak out Jordyn? I mean to me it's kind of strange that you have it, but on the other hand we kind of knew that something was different about you. "

"Yeah that is true I mean who else could bring giant robotic organisms back to full health in a matter of seconds. Wow I'm such a freak!" I then laughed as Jack smiled at me and I feel better know that I got it off my chest.

"Yeah Jordyn you are a freak, but hey I think we all are if we are hanging out with a group of alien robots from a different planet." Jack then said through a laugh but then asked me a question. "So how exactly does your power work?"

I just sat there for a moment and sighed, "Well from what Ratchet saw from my scans yesterday he said that I can heal any bot with a single touch. There's a field that surrounds my hands that when I touch a bot that is down, I can restore their energy and heal them at the same time."

Jack just smiled and got excited, "You mean that even if they have extensive injuries you can heal them?" He asked as I nodded my head as he got a big smile, but then his face dropped when he said. "Let's hope the cons don't find out about your ability."

"Optimus was saying the same thing yesterday. The cons must never find out because they could come after me or you even Raf and Miko. I will try my best to keep the secret from the cons to keep you guys safe." I said in determination as Jack came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you will Jordyn, but please be careful!" Jack said in worry as I nodded my head and he continued with a smile. "You know you act just like Arcee?" I then got a look on my face that made him laugh.

I just shook my head and said, "Yeah right Jack! Besides I'm not a fifteen foot tall robot so you're definitely wrong there!"

Jack just shook his head in disagreement, "No I think your wrong Jordyn, but whatever floats your boat. So I guess now that you have your power that you will be running Ratchet right out of his job." He said jokingly as I laughed along with him and shook my head.

Before I could say something back I heard the familiar sound of an engine drive up into the garage. Wasting no time Jack and I grabbed our helmets and took off on Arcee back to the base. On the way there I told Arcee that Jack knows about what I can do and to say the least she was relieved knowing that she doesn't have to keep a secret from him.

Autobot Base: 

We are the first ones to arrive at base since Miko and Raf were probably now being picked up and on their way. As Jack and I both got off, I noticed that the base was in better spirits since last night and even weirder was that Ratchet was actually in a good mood for once because he actually noticed our presence.

"Well it seems that the whole base is in better spirits I can tell!" Jack said as he noticed the mood change as well.

I just smiled and said, "That's the result of an early morning visit! Even though I was sleeping really well this morning, but it was definitely worth it to see everyone in better spirits!"

"Yeah please don't ever do that again without telling me! I know you had to, but next time just tell me." Jack said as he elbowed my arm and I just nodded my head.

Ratchet then decided to join the conversation, "Wait you know about what happened this morning?" Ratchet asked in shock as Jack nodded his head.

"Yeah Jordyn told me the whole story this morning and I had a hunch that she was hiding something." Jack said with a smile as he looked at me and laughed because of my facial expression.

Ratchet then sighed and said, "Well one down two more to go. Jordyn I also discovered something else about your scans."

"What is it Ratchet?" I asked curiously as Arcee and Jack stepped closer to me.

Ratchet then pulled up the scans, "Well we know that you have an energy field around your hands, but there is a downside to this power." He then said a little disappointed as he looked at me.

"What is the downside Ratchet? Come on I can take it!" I said in confidence although it was scaring me a little.

Ratchet then sighed, "It is true that you will be able to restore our energy and heal us, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you are creating Energon in the process like I thought earlier." He then explained sadly to me.

"Wait hold on if Jordyn isn't creating more Energon in our systems, then how is she able to restore our energy without tiring her own self out?" Arcee asked a little confused yet concerned as well.

"Well from the data I gathered from her scans and all of the teams scans after yesterday's events, I discovered that she is merely opening up pathways for the Energon to flow to the injured parts or other parts that are lacking." Ratchet then explained with a sigh as I can tell he was a little disappointed, but not much.

I then stepped forward to him and said, "So I'm just redirecting the Energon pathways in order for the wounds to heal and to restore the areas that need Energon to carry on."

Ratchet just shook his head and said, "That is correct Jordyn! Although I thought there was a chance that we didn't have to go on anymore Energon runs…" He was then interrupted by the sound of an engine belonging to Bumblebee who then drove in with Miko and Raf.

"Wow Miko it looks like you had to carpool this morning!" I said with a laugh and trying to change the subject before they get suspicious.

Miko then pouted, "Yeah because Bulk is off on a mission without me! Totally not fair!" She then said while crossing her arms.

"Miko don't you ever think that Bulkhead might have a reason as to why he doesn't let you come on some missions?" Jack asked curiously as Raf and Miko made their way over toward us.

Miko just snorted, "Yeah because Bulk wants to keep me safe blah blah blah! Anyways what's going on with docbot he looks a little too happy?" She then asked Jack curiously taking notice of Ratchet's mood change.

I then gave Jack a look saying 'Don't you dare say a word!' and Jack merely replied, "I have no clue Miko. You know that sometimes Ratchet is allowed to be in a good mood." He then laughed as well Arcee and me.

Raf then smiled and said, "Yeah he can be, but it's definitely weird!" Bumblebee then beeped in agreement and picked up Raf to place him on his shoulder.

Jack then came up and whispered to me, "When are you going to tell them?" I just looked at him and back at Raf who was talking to Bumblebee and Miko was playing with her cell phone.

"As soon as everyone gets back." I whispered quietly to Jack and then asked Arcee."Hey Cee I know Bulkhead is on a mission right now, but is Optimus with him too?"

Arcee then nodded her head and said, "Yeah they both left early this morning." She then knelt down a little closer to Jack and I whispering, "They left a little bit after you departed the base this morning."

Miko then came over to me and said, "Hey Jordyn why do you look so tired? Did you stay up and party or what?"

I just laughed at her comment, "Nah Miko I just didn't sleep very well last night that's all!" I lied to her and I hate lying, but I don't want her to know the truth just yet.

Before any of us could respond we heard the monitor go off with Optimus's voice ringing through in urgency, _"Ratchet we need a Groundbridge immediately! Bulkhead needs medical assistance!" _

I watched as Miko's face just dropped and we went over to her in support as Ratchet opened the Groundbridge. We all then waited for Optimus and Bulkhead hoping it wasn't as serious as Optimus made it out to be. As we saw them coming through the bridge, the damage on Bulkhead was as bad as Optimus had put it. Miko then came running up to Bulkhead who was barely keeping consciousness.

"What happened?" Miko asked worriedly as they went to go put Bulkhead in the med bay and we all followed.

Bulkhead then tried to speak, but was too injured to so Optimus explained instead, "Bulkhead and I were scouting out an Energon mine when the Decepticons ambushed us from behind. "

"So how did Bulkhead get injured?" I asked in concern as I watch as Miko then came to stand by Bulkhead.

This time Bulkhead finally spoke up, "Fragging cons surrounded me and blasted me off a cliff!" He tried to get up, but immediately fell back down.

"Easy Bulkhead you need relax. You might damage yourself more."Ratchet scolded the green bot and took a scan of him and gasped. "Bulkhead is leaking Energon quick as he has a gash on his right arm and left leg. And losing consciousness very quickly."

Miko was particulary distraught over the news, "You can fix him right?" She shouted as a tear fell from her eyes and that just did it for me.

Before Ratchet could respond I ran over to Bulkhead and place both of my hands on his arm, I have absolutely no idea what I am doing, but since I have this healing ability by golly I'm going to use it. All of sudden I felt my hands producing a weird almost magnetic field and I could actually sense that I was redirecting the Energon. Another weird thing is that I can detect all of the injuries that Bulkhead has and there are more than what Ratchet had said. I was then brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Miko's voice.

"Jordyn what are you doing? How are you doing that?" Miko asked now distraught and confused at the same time.

Still focusing on what I was doing I half distractedly answered her, "I have an ability to heal the bots Miko and to tell you the truth I don't know how I'm doing it!"

Ratchet then decided to enter the conversation, "It seems to me that you know what you're doing because Bulkhead is no longer leaking Energon!" He then said as he was taking a scan of Bulkhead.

I continued to heal Bulkhead to the best of my abilities and knowledge. I then felt that there wasn't anything more to heal I removed my hands from Bulk's arm and turned to everyone. They all had smiles on their faces and I knew that I done a good job despite that I just found out I have this ability.

"Nice work Jordyn! Bulkhead still has some minor injuries, but no longer life threatening!" Ratchet said while looking at the recent scans of Bulkhead and continued. "But Bulkhead that doesn't mean you're free to go! You lost a lot of Energon and you need to recover. I will patch up the wounds that Jordyn wasn't able to get."

Bulkhead then looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Jordyn!" Miko then ran over and hugged me with the biggest smile on her face.

"You're welcome Bulk! Miko easy there I still need my lungs." I said while trying to breathe through Miko's enormous hug.

Miko then let go and punched my shoulder, "Oh sorry, but I had to give you a hug! You just saved Bulk's life! How come you didn't tell us you could do the healing stuff?" She asked curiously.

"Well I didn't find out until this morning and I was going to tell you when Bulk and Optimus were gonna get back, but as you can tell you found out by watching." I then said with a smile as Raf came up to me.

"That was really amazing what you did a second ago! How does your power work?" Raf asked curiously as he fidgeted with his glasses. I then began explaining the whole story from beginning to end and by the end of it; Miko and Raf were in complete awe.

"Whoa that is awesome! It's like you're the bot healer or something! The cons won't know what hit'em!" Miko the said in excitement as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Miko the cons can't know about what I can do! If they do they will come after all of us believing that you guys might have an ability as well! So it must remain a secret!" I then said as Miko stopped her small victory celebration.

She then rolled her eyes and said, "Duh I know it must stay a secret! I meant that the cons will all be confused as to why the bots will recover so fast!"

Jack then just laughed and said, "Well that would be an interesting sight to see! Next time though please be more clear about what you are saying!"

"You gotta understand Miko's language because it gets confusing sometimes! I'm still studying! And I'm good in school!" I said jokingly as Jack and Raf laughed and the rest of the bots except for Ratchet and Optimus, but I swear I saw a slight smile on his face.

Arcee then came up to me and said, "Nice job today kiddo! Couldn't of fixed Bulkhead without you!" I just smiled back at her and looked at my hands.

"Arcee is right! We all are grateful for what you did today. I believe that if you practice with your healing ability more, the better you will become in difficult situations." Optimus said in an appreciative voice and with a smile on his face.

I just smiled back, "You don't have to thank me Optimus! I did what I was supposed to do even though I have to admit that I had no idea what I was doing! You guys are like family and we all help each other out! I really hope I get the hang of healing because normally it's my mother and sister that are the healing hands in our house right Jack?" I then asked while turning to Jack.

"Yeah they are Jordyn, but they heal humans! You on the other hand heal the bots which is totally different. Besides Optimus is right with time and practice you will get better at it!" Jack then said as he smiled at me and the other bots nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess that I will be practicing a lot then huh? Well I've been known to practice a lot!" I said with a laugh.

"Yeah a little too much if you ask me!" Miko then said as she walked past me and to Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk now that we know that Jordyn is a healer that means we can go dune bashing and she can heal all the scrapes and dents that you get."

"Oh no Miko that's not gonna happen! I'm not going to heal every single dent or scratch unless its serious! That means if you get Bulkhead anymore dents then he will have to deal with them." I said laying down the rules as to how far I will go with my healing power.

Jack then laughed, "The old wise healer has spoken Miko!" I then came over and punched him in the shoulder playfully as Miko then began to pout.

We all laughed at the sight of Miko pouting, but I then came up to her and said, "I will always have Bulk's back when he comes in with serious injuries or whenever he needs it okay?" Miko then just smiled at me as she gave me a fist bump knowing that I will always have his back when she is not there.

Bulkhead recovered quickly later on that day and Miko was very excited to see her buddy up and running. I knew that this week the bots gained a sense of hope for the nearby future with the cons. Never having to fear that they won't be able to be fixed after an injury because now they have me along with Ratchet to help them recover. My most biggest fear is that I won't be able to figure out my power, but like Optimus said I have to practice to get better and become more confident about what I can do. Now they only thing I have to worry about is that hopefully Miko will take my advice and try not to let Bulkhead get more dents! This should be interesting!

**Well there you go another chapter down! Sorry it took so long to update because I've been really busy lately with Spring Break last week and going back to I want to thank you all for the recent reviews! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter because I'm going to update An Unexpected Family next! Until next time see you guys later! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Sister's Love

Darby House:

It's a nice peaceful day in Jasper well if you consider a major thunderstorm peaceful. Normally people in the desert consider a thunderstorm a blessing, but this storm is quite the opposite. The power has gone out and everybody is stuck somewhere. Jack is stuck at the base, Mom is stuck at the hospital and Pem and I are stuck at home. I would call the bots for a bridge, but the lighting is messing with it and more importantly Pem is sick and I don't want to leave her alone. It's going to be a long day, but I'm glad to spend a day with my sister even though she is stuck in bed. Hanging out with the Autobots has taken a lot of time from being with my sister so this type of situation I'm lucky to get.

"Jordyn can you (cough) bring me a glass of (cough) water please?" Pem asked between fits of coughing as I went to the kitchen to get a glass.

I made my way back to her room with a glass of water and a flashlight while saying, "How are you holding up there?" I said while handing her the glass and put my hand to sides of her face, they were burning hot.

"I'm alright (cough) Jordyn don't worry!" Pem said with a weak smile but I can tell that she feels miserable.

I know my sister is trying to be strong despite her fever being really high, but I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, "Alright how about I get you a rag to put on your forehead my little trooper!" I said with a smile and she giggled weakly as I stumbled through the dark to find the door to the garage so I could get some rags from the cabinet.

As I opened the door to the garage I was met by a peculiar sight, "Arcee? What are you doing here? I thought you would be back at base with the others." I said in mild shock as I made my way to the cabinet the best that I can through the dark with my flashlight. Not that I wasn't grateful for her being here, it just surprised me a little.

"I was, but Jack told me what was going on and I decided to come see how you and Pem were doing. How is she doing by the way?" Arcee asked while transforming to her normal form as I was looking in the cabinet.

I just turned to face her, well face the glowing blue light that was her eyes, "She still has a fever and coughing, but I'm getting a rag to cool her off a bit." I said as I turned back to get a rag off the shelf of the cabinet which wasn't easy since I had to climb up to get it. "How did you get here anyways the storm is really bad out there! And I know Ratchet isn't going to risk a ground bridge."

"I drove out here just before the storm started and decided to drop by. Looks like I might be stuck here until the storm stops. Are all storms in the desert this bad?" Arcee asked curiously as she looked out the only window in the garage.

"It can get pretty rough out here sometimes, but we need the rain! Although the thunder and lighting are unnecessary in my opinion." I said with a laugh as I was searching for the rags on the top shelf. I finally managed to grab one and was about to climb down when a loud clap of thunder scared me half to death and I lost my balance, "Whoa!" I shouted as Arcee managed to catch me before I seriously injured myself.

"Easy there Jordyn! You don't need another broken bone do you?" Arcee said with a laugh as she set me down. "Besides I think you need to take care of your sister not the other way around!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah I know! The thunder just startled me that's all! Thanks for catching me." I said while making my way towards the door that led into the house.

"No problem kiddo! Now don't you have a sister to take care of?" Arcee said with a smirk and I just smiled and closed the door behind me. I then went to the kitchen to wet the rag and headed back to Pem's room. "Hey Pem! Sorry it took so long I had to climb up the cabinet."

Pem just smiled as I placed the rag on her forehead while she merely replied, "It's okay Jordyn (cough) I'm not in any hurry as you can see! What was all that (cough) shouting about anyways?" She asked curiously and I mentally smacked myself for making so much noise, but then again the thunder was loud anyways.

"Oh the thunder just startled me that's all!" I said with a laugh even though I was halfway lying, but she could see that and gave me a look. "Okay the thunder startled me and I fell off the cabinet, but I managed land perfectly fine so you don't have to worry." I explained even though Arcee prevented me from busting my rear on the concrete floor.

"For someone who's been in gymnastics for as long as I can remember, you are pretty clumsy." Pem said with a laugh which caused her to cough again and I got up and went to get medicine from under the bathroom counter.

I grabbed the cough syrup and went back to Pem's room where she gave me a look, "Now don't give me that look Pemberly Ann! I know it doesn't taste good, but you need it to calm down your coughing." I said as I poured some onto the measuring cup attached to the bottle. "Here you go! I promise that it'll make you feel better even though it taste nasty." I handed her the cup and she reluctantly swallowed the medicine not without making a face of course.

"Ugh that (cough) stuff is nasty!" Pem said as she grabbed the cup of water to wash down the medicine. "Why can't they make taste (cough) slightly less disgusting? I mean it's almost (cough) impossible to swallow."

I just sympathetically smiled at her, "I ask mom the same thing every time I have to take it trust me. Besides its kind of payback for what you said earlier about me being clumsy." I said mischievously as I pulled up her blanket to keep her warm.

"Point Jordyn!" Pem said as she curled up in the blanket and was asleep in seconds. I just smiled and walked out of the room so she could rest. With nothing else to do, I decided to go into the garage to hang out with Arcee.

Arcee then looked up at me, well at least I think she did, while saying, "Hey kiddo I thought you were taking care of Pem?" She asked curiously.

"I was, but she went to sleep after I gave her some medicine. She needs to rest anyways and I think that Ratchet would agree with me if he were here." I said with a laugh as I managed to turn on our portable light that we use for camping so I can see Arcee better.

Arcee just smiled, "Yeah he would for once agree with you there. Although he would never admit that anyone is right other than himself or Optimus!" She said with a laugh and I managed to giggle a little myself.

"Yeah I don't think he will admit to anything we humans or bots would say anyways! Although my sister would pester him until he would say that we are right sometimes!" I said with a smile, but I then sighed. "If only Pem knew about you guys…" I trailed off knowing that I shouldn't say anything more.

Arcee saw my expression fall and put a hand on my shoulder, "I know you want to tell her Jordyn, but it's too dangerous. We don't want another person to be threatened by the cons." She said sympathetically and I know she is right, but I hate keeping secrets from my sister.

I just sighed, "Yeah I know. Besides I don't want to give the cons another target to chase even though she would give them a good workout." I said with a laugh and Arcee even smiled and nodded her head in agreement

"Yeah I don't think whoever your talking about will be able to catch me!" A hoarse voice came from behind us and it was none other than Pem. Arcee and I were so shocked by this that we couldn't speak. Pem just smiled at our shocked expressions, "What? Cat got your tongues?' She said with smirk, but then started cough a little.

"Pem what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep!" I said still in shock at the recent turn of events.

Pem just shrugged, "Well I was, but I was thirsty again so I went to the kitchen to get some more water, when I heard you talking to someone. Curiosity got to me again and I listened further to find out who you were talking to and I realized it was a girl's voice that I didn't recognize and the only other girl in the house is mom. Anyways I just wanted to see what you were up to and now I know." She said casually while looking at me and then at Arcee like she knew her all of her life.

I managed to get out of my shocked state, "Okay that's understandable, but the one thing I want to know is…how are just standing there so casually when you see a 15ft robot sitting in our garage?" I asked curious as to what her answer might be and to my surprise, Pem just laughed.

"Well that's because I've known about her for several weeks now!" Pem said with a smile and me jaw just dropped as well as Arcee's. " And I know your going to ask how and it's a funny story actually. You see I found out whenever you and Jack came home late one night several weeks back and mom was working late. I believe you guys were talking about how your science projects were a disaster and about when you burned your hands Jordyn. Anyways I peeked into the garage and saw you…" Pem pointed to Arcee. "Transform from a motorcycle to what you look like now. I was shocked at first and freaked out a little, but then when I saw you guys laughing and when she looked at your hands with concern and gave you a hug… I just smiled and shut the door. I knew that I could trust your's and Jack's judgment so I didn't say anything to you guys because I knew you would tell when it was the right time. Are you mad?" Pem asked waiting from my response and probably Arcee's too.

I just sighed, "No Pem I'm not mad in the slightest. I'm just worried for your safety that's all." I said with concern in voice and I begun to pace a little.

"If your worried about, what do you call them cons?" Pem asked and Arcee nodded in response. "Okay if your worried about the cons coming after me then I'll stay away if it makes you feel better and I won't tell mom anything I promise." Pem said with a smile and turned to walk away, but Arcee reached out a hand and placed it on Pem's shoulder, making her stop and turn around.

Arcee then let out a sigh and releasing Pem's shoulder, "It's not that we want you to stay away Pemberly…it's just what we deal with day after day makes all of us tense and concern for others safety. The cons, short for Decepticons, are notorious for threatening anyone that we care about most. They won't stop at anything to get what they want and your sister is afraid for you to know believing that they would come after you one day. That's why both of us are worried." Arcee finished explaining to Pem who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Pem then turned to face me, "Jordyn I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry and I promise you they won't be able to catch me even if the cons found out alright? Besides it's not like they know about me or anything so the chance of them coming after me is slim and you should think about that as well." Pem said with a full fledge smile even though she is sicker than a dog right now.

"You have a point, but nonetheless I will always worry about you and that will never change. You know that!" I said with a smile and Pem smiled back. "I would give you a hug, but I really don't want to get sick."

Pem just gave out a small laugh, "I can understand that! Oh and I didn't catch your name!" She said while turning to face Arcee who in turned just smiled.

"Call me Arcee or what your sister calls me which is 'Cee. She is good at shortening names." Arcee said while smiling at me and Pem started to laugh.

"Yeah she is good at that! I mean look at my name!" Pem said a little too excited for a sick person. "I know that there are more of you guys, but how many are there? And what do you call yourselves?" She asked curiously as Arcee and I exchanged a look for a moment.

I just smiled while Arcee spoke up, "Well we are called Autobots and there are four more of us not including me…" She then began to explain to Pem the very same thing that Optimus told us when we arrived a few months ago and described each of the Autobots one by one and also explained about the cons as well. I then took it from there explaining the day that Jack and I including Miko and Raf stumbled upon the biggest secret of our lives. Pem laughed at some points of the adventures that we went on and I can't say that I blame her there, but also became serious when need be. Then I finally told her about my healing ability for the bots and she was quite surprised, but listened all the same. After we got done explaining everything to her we waited for a response.

"Wow any school drama that I ever heard has got nothing on what you guys go through. I mean you guys have been at war for what it seems like forever!" Pem said gesturing towards Arcee and then turning to me. "Then you guys went through something major on day one! And Jordyn with your healing ability you help them out in more ways than one. Yeah it is a little weird that you can heal bots, but that doesn't change you though. It's just something unique about you! I won't tell anyone about anything! Your secret is safe with me." Pem finished explaining to us and Arcee and I just smiled at her in an appreciative way.

"Thank you Pem you have no idea what that means to us and I would hug you right now, but again I don't want to get sick." I said with a laugh and Arcee smiled even more.

"Jordyn's right. It means a whole lot to us about what you said because we aren't exactly welcomed by all here on Earth. They look at us like were going to turn on them at any moment." Arcee said, smile fading replacing it a look of irritation.

Pem just gave her a sympathetic smile, "Well I don't see you that way and its their loss to those who don't trust you guys!" Pem said as Arcee nodded her head in what looks like appreciation. "So is there any chance that I get to meet the other Autobots?" She asked curiously to the both of us.

"Well for one thing, you need to get better first before we even think about taking you anywhere." I said with a serious tone of voice and Pem just nodded her head in understanding.

Arcee then spoke up, "I will explain what happened with you to the others for the time being so they won't, as Miko calls it, freak out when they see you." She explained as Pem and I both nodded our head in understanding.

"So all you have to do is rest and get better before you go meet the others." I said reassuringly to Pem and she nodded her head sleepily.

"Okay whatever you guys do I'm all for it! Well I better get to bed before I pass out on the floor. Nice meeting you Arcee and I can't wait to meet the others!" Pem said with a smile as she while walking towards the door but stopped. "Oh and by the way Jordyn it seems like your payback is working…no more cough." I gave her a 'told you so smile' and she continued to

Arcee smiled while saying, "Nice seeing you too kiddo and sleep well." She said as Pem went into the house leaving Arcee and I the only ones there. "What did she mean by 'payback is working'comment?" She asked slightly confused.

"Oh its nothing Arcee! Just a friendly sister squabble! That's all!" I chuckled to myself and then turned to look outside to see that the rain has stopped and the power came back on, "Well looks like the storm is over! Hm just as story time is over!" I said as Arcee nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah quite a coincidence! Well I better go get your brother and don't worry I'll explain it to everyone at base about what happen." Arcee said as she turned to me and I nodded my head in understanding. "You know your sister is very understanding and patient for her knowing about something as big as Cybertron itself."

I just let out a laugh, "Pem is very calm for a child of her age. Her and Raf are two of the most patient kids that I know and that's a good trait to have at twelve years of age. Pem is a lot smarter than she looks and has the mindset of an eighteen year old sometimes and that's what Jack, mom, and I admire the most about her." I said with a smile as I looked out the window.

"It seems like those traits run in the Darby family that I've noticed. Oh well I got to go! See you in a little while kiddo!" Arcee said as she transformed and I opened the garage for her to leave before making my way into the house to check on Pem.

Pem was fast asleep on her bed and pulled the covers over her and turned off the lights so she could rest easier. I then went to go wash up myself and sit on the couch to wait for either my mom or Jack and Arcee to come home. With nothing else to do I turned on the TV to entertain myself for awhile.

**A few days later…**

"I can't believe that I actually get to meet the other Autobots!" Pem said in excitement as Jack and I just smiled at our sister's enthusiasm.

"Geez don't sound so depressed Pem!" I said sarcastically as she just stuck her tongue out at me and I just laughed.

Jack just smiled, "Oh she is just excited Jordyn. She is like a miniature version of Miko, but without the troublemaking side." He said as we just laughed, but then were interrupted as a Groundbrisge appeared in our garage. "That would be our cue and also as a warning Ratchet doesn't know that Pem knows about them."

"Oh this should be fun! Anyone else that doesn't know?" I ask as Jack shook his head no and we sighed in relief. "Well here we go! Pem you ready for your first bridge? I gotta warn ya…you might be dizzy after you get through!" I said in warning before entering.

Pem then got a look of determination on her face as she said, "Bring it on!" We then entered the Groundbridge.

Autobot Base:

"Ugh how do you guys go through that…whoa!" Pem started to complain as she took in the sight of all the bots, except for Ratchet, and the base itself. I pointed who is who to Pem so she wouldn't be confused.

Arcee then approached us, "Welcome to the base kiddo!" She said happily with a smile on her face.

"Dude she's here!" Miko said in excitement from atop of Bulkhead's shoulder and nearly falling off in the process.

Bulkhead just chuckled, "Miko wouldn't stop talking about it all morning! It's nice to finally see you kid." He said with the same tone Arcee had and Pem smiled at the recognition.

-BEEEP BZZRT BEEP- Bumblebee beeped in excitement as Pem got a look of confusion on her face.

"He said that he is happy to finally see you!" Raf translated to us who weren't fluent in beeps and clicks as Pem then smiled at Bee and Raf.

Optimus then approached us well Pem mostly while saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you Pemberly and welcome to the base. Friends like you, Jack, Jordyn, Miko, and Rafael are hard to come by on this planet so you are welcome here always." Optimus said his tone inviting and friendly.

"Thank you Optimus! I appreciate it very much so! And I promise to keep this all a secret!" Pem said with a smile as all the others smiled along with her. "I know that's there are five of you, but I only see four…" Pem trailed off when all of a sudden Ratchet came into the main room with a look of shock on his base.

"Oh for Primus sakes what happened now?" Ratchet said as he saw Pem standing there and we all laughed including Pem at Ratchet's outburst.

We all then explained to Ratchet why there were now five humans at the base and he mumbled something incoherent and went to watch the monitors. Other than Ratchet, everyone welcomed Pem with open arms and it brings a smile to my face every time I think about it. The most important thing is that they trust Pem, just like they trust the four of us and that is something that we'll never take for granted. Now the only thing left to do is get Ratchet on board with the rest of us! It maybe a challenge, but we are willing to accept it!

**Well there you go! Another chapter down! Making Jordyn's and Jack's other sister know about the Autobots is very important for my other story. I hope you enjoy reading it and reviews are appreciated. Oh and one more thing…I made a few mistakes on chapter placements from previous chapters and I will fix them now.**

**This is according to my other story An Unexpected Family…**

**Chapter 1 between 8 and 9 **

**Chapter 2 between 9 and 10 **

**Chapter 3 between 10 and 11**

**Chapter 4 between 11 and future 12**

**Hope that cleared the confusion and I apologize. So thank you for the views and keep on reading!**


End file.
